I'm Back and You Dont Know It Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Hinata regresa de su entrenamiento, Itachi regresa sólo para ser maldecido y trata de hacer a Hinata suya antes que nadie. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.**

**Traducción.**

**Link original: .net/s/3830496/1/Im_Back_and_You_Dont_Know_It**

**- pensamientos**

**- "hablan" -**

* * *

Vio a su enemigo, pero ella no podía correr, después de todo, Hinata estaba pegada a un árbol, mientras que un enemigo se quedó allí y le sonrió a ella. Era un ninja de la nube, uno de los más rivalizando ninjas del clan hyuuga

-Bien - pensamiento de Hinata - No sabrán que yo soy una hyuuga, desde que mi familia me repudió hace dos años, no tengo miedo de perder el byakugan ante el enemigo - Fue hace dos años cuando a ella se le había negado y su byakugan fue eliminado. Ahora, sus ojos eran sencillos de color negro y nadie sabe que ella fue una vez una hyuuga

**Mientras tanto**

Kakashi regresaba de una misión de rango s cuando vio a Hinata y al ninja de la nube - Esto no es bueno - pensó mientras miraba a los dos. Rápidamente saltó del árbol y mató al ninja con un kunai

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei" - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa débil las mujeres se encontraba al borde de la muerte. Rápidamente se la llevo

Horas más tarde, la extraña mujer miraba a Hinata y se acercó a ella, estaba herida. Kakashi la miraba y ella hizo unos sellos con las manos, cuando hubo terminado, miró a Kakashi – "Hinata ahora tiene en uno de sus ojos una de la línea sucesorias poco común que puede hacer que un enemigo cometa un suicidio"

Hinata eligió ese momento para despertar. Ahora tenía un ojo verde y un negro - "Hinata, tu maestro, hizo algo para ti" - explicó lo que sucedió. Se tomó un tiempo de absorción de este pedazo de información, pero cayó inconsciente

"Ella está sufriendo mucho Kakashi" - pensó e hizo un jutsu prohibido que era un jutsu de curación en masa. Hay un efecto secundario. Es que si el sexo opuesto ve su rostro caerá perdidamente enamorado de ella. Le sucedió a Kakashi también. Es por eso que se tapa la cara

**Al día siguiente**

Hinata despertó y vio a kakashi dormido en una silla – "Kakashi-sensei?" – preguntó

Sin abrir los ojos Kakashi dijo a Hinata que cubriera su rostro, cuando ella hizo lo que le decían. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo pasó media hora explicando lo que pasó

"¿Eso significa que tengo que usar una máscara como tú?" - Hinata preguntó por simple curiosidad. La respuesta fue – "Te daré una de mis mascaras de repuesto" - ofreció Kakashi y de nuevo tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que Hinata pueda ponerse la máscara

Hinata cuando se miró al espejo se veía como una versión femenina de Kakashi. Después de haber terminado con la máscara, le dijo a Kakashi que abriera los ojos – "Sensei ¿Qué debo hacer con los ojos?" – "Simplemente haz lo que hago yo" - dijo Kakashi señalando a su protector. Así hizo Hinata

"Hay que volver a Konoha" - dijo Kakashi y Hinata asintió con la cabeza y ambos fueron de regreso a Konoha, Hinata pensó en lo que sus amigos le dirían


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.**

**Traducción.**

**- pensamientos**

**- "hablan" –**

* * *

Ellos se acercaban a las puertas de Konoha. Pasaron 3 horas desde que salieron de la casa y Kakashi estaba pensando en su libro pervertido cuando Hinata estaba pensando en sus viejos amigos y la familia

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta un Jounin se acercó a ellos y les pregunté quiénes eran en realidad de que quien era la mujer vestida igual que Kakashi. Kakashi le dijo quién era y rápidamente se fue a la torre Hokage – "Kakashi-Sensei. ¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto a Tsunade-sama?" - dijo Hinata cuando entraron en la oficina

"Ah Kakashi, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" - Preguntó Tsunade interrogante cuando vio hinata. Otra vez tenía que decirle lo que le pasó a ella – "¿Nani? Quiere decir que esta es Hinata" - y un gesto simple, fue la respuesta

"Hinata, han pasado dos años desde que tu familia te repudió y desde que te fuiste para el entrenamiento. ¿Tienes un lugar para dormir?" - dijo Tsunade en un tono suave - "Tsunade-sama no" - dijo Hinata – "Kakashi ¿cuántas habitaciones tienes en tu casa?" - tsunade preguntó - "Tengo 3 habitaciones" - dijo Kakashi, no le gustaba como iba esto

"Entonces se mudara contigo Kakashi y no le hagas nada" - Tsunade agregó la última parte con un tono de advertencia - "Hai, hai" - dijo Kakashi con miedo

**Mientras tanto en la aldea**

"Sasuke-teme ¿cuando va a volver Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó Naruto. Que habían estado esperando a kakashi para que puedan iniciar su entrenamiento – "¿Cómo voy a saber?" - dijo Sasuke con una mirada de fastidio. Naruto había estado haciendo la misma pregunta los últimos días – "Se supone que vives en el mismo lugar que él" - dijo Naruto – "Hmp" - fue la respuesta

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió hacia su casa. Desde que regresó de donde Orochimaru, iba a permanecer en casa de Kakashi o su mansión

**Volviendo con Hinata y Kakashi**

En frente de la casa Kakashi dio la ultima instrucción – "Hinata a partir de ahora tu nombre será Hina por lo que no pueden o saber quién eres en realidad" – "Hai" - dijo Hinata

Se dirigieron a la casa y Kakashi le dijo que actuara como su hermana, eso fue ordenado por Tsunade – "Oh y se me olvidó decirte, Sasuke va a vivir con nosotros" - Hinata sabía que no podían descubrirla

**Con Sasuke**

Naruto y Sasuke seguían caminando cuando ambos vieron a dos personas en el lugar – "Mira es Kakashi-sensei y alguien esta con él" - gritó Naruto – "Kakashi-sensei" - gritó con voz alta Naruto

Los dos que estaban de pie se volvieron hacia ellos. Todos reconocían a Kakashi, pero el otro era una mujer que se parecía mucho a él. Cuando llegaron a ellos, Kakashi se dirigió a Sasuke y dijo - Sasuke esta es mi hermana pequeña. Su nombre es Hina. Va a vivir con nosotros"

- Genial. Ahora una chica vive con nosotros - Pensó Sasuke mientras estudiaba a hina o hinata – "Hey Hina-chan, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto. Un gusto conocerte" - Dijo Naruto y Hinata sonrió

Kakashi miró a Sasuke que seguía mirando a Hinata - Sería interesante - Kakashi pensaba


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.**

**Traducción.**

**- pensamientos**

**- "hablan" –**

* * *

"Increíble" - dijo Hinata mientras iba en el lado. Kakashi se rió de la reacción – "Hinata esta bien, Te mostrare tu habitación" - dijo Kakashi mientras conducía a Hinata a la habitación – "Hay algunas reglas cuando, bueno en realidad solo una" – Hinata se puso nerviosa – "Mantener la casa limpia y por favor recuerda que no tienes que decirme sensei ¿Entendido?" - dijo Kakashi – "Hai" – respondió Hinata

Habían llegado a sala cuando Kakashi se volvió y le dijo a Hinata – "Me gustaría que te unieras con nosotros al entrenamiento y por nosotros se refiero a Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y yo. Bien Hinata, esa es tu habitación" – Kakashi dijo eso ultimo y se fue

Hinata miró su habitación y un suspiro de alivio no estaba pintado de un color opaco. Estaba pintada de un color agradable. Dejo sus posesiones más preciadas con incluía una flauta, una foto de su madre y un medallón que pertenecía a ella y algo de ropa

**En la habitación de Sasuke**

Sasuke no podía dormir bien desde que estaba teniendo la pesadilla de la muerte de su clan otra vez. En su pensamiento se preguntó por Kakashi y Hina. Pensaba que no tenía una hermana debo estar equivocado, se quedó dormido pensando en Kakashi e Hina

**A la mañana siguiente**

Hinata se levantó a las 5 de la mañana y bajó las escaleras para preparar el desayuno una hora después. Kakashi y Sasuke llegaron y se tragaron el alimento en un segundo. Hinata los miraba con asombro – "Hina que bien cocinas" - dijo Kakashi. Ella había terminado en 5 minuetos y Kakashi dijo "Nunca tuvimos una comida decente antes" - Hinata quedo atónita – "Entonces, ¿qué comían antes?" – "Ramen instantáneo hina, durante 3 meses consecutivos" - dijo Kakashi

Hubo un golpe repentino en la puerta – "Es tiempo de ir a entrenar, Hina puedes abrir la puerta" –Los dos chicos fueron a prepararse. Hinata abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sakura allí – "¿Quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo aquí?" - gritó Sakura – "Soy Hina y yo vivo aquí" - dijo una Hinata estupefacta - "Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei" - gritó cuando vio a los dos hombres acercarse a la puerta – "Sakura de manera que has conocido a mi hermana" - dijo Kakashi – "Ehh, ¿ella es su hermana?" – Grito Sakura – "Sí" - fue la respuesta

Afortunadamente Naruto eligió ese momento para aparecer "Ohayo" - gritó mientras se acercaba a ellos – "¿Hina-chan vas a entrenar con nosotros?" - preguntó un Naruto curioso – "Hai" - dijo Hinata


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.**

**Traducción.**

**- pensamientos**

**- "hablan" –**

**- **_**"inner"**_** –**

PD: el próximo capitulo será uno doble.

* * *

Kakashi los mando a entrenar, para el enfado de Sasuke le toco contra Sakura y Naruto contra Hinata, Kakashi observaba desde un árbol

**Naruto y Hinata**

"Hina-chan prepárate" - gritó Naruto mientras se preparaba. Después de un minuto Naruto estaba en el suelo inconsciente – Tal vez le pegué demasiado fuerte – pensó Hinata mientras corría a su lado – "Gomenasai, Naruto" – dijo Hinata y trató de despertarlo. Kakashi observaba con diversión

**Sakura y Sasuke**

No quería tener un combate. Estaba viendo que Naruto cayo noqueado – Yo no voy a perder contra ella como Naruto – pensaba Sasuke - Ella es fuerte -

_"Fuerte y linda"_

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? -

_"Tu yo interior"_

- ¿nani? ¿Cómo sabes que ella es linda si lleva una máscara? -

"_Solo digo"_

- Estupido yo interior -

Cuando Sasuke estaba tomando hablándole a su yo interior, Sakura le gritó - "Kya… Sasuke-kun es tan lindo cuando está pensando" - "Sakura cállate" - murmuró Sasuke y Sakura hizo un puchero

"El entrenamiento termina por hoy, ya que Naruto tiene que ir al hospital" - anunció Kakashi


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.**

**Traducción.**

- pensamientos

- "hablan" –

- _"inner"_ -

* * *

"¿Va a estar bien?" - preguntó Hinata mientras miraba a Naruto – "No te preocupes. Ha estado mucho peor que esto" - dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba junto a su cama. Kakashi había salido diciendo que tenia algo que hacer con Kurenai, pero Sakura no le creía

Hinata suspiró - "Yo no debería usar mi fuerza de manera tan inconsciente"

"_Mira que paliza le diste a Naruto" – respondió el inner de Hinata_

- Lo sé -

"_Debemos aprender a controlarla. Sabes, Sasuke nos miraba de una manera extraña, como le ganamos a Naruto. ¿Crees que nos quiere?"_

- Honestamente, creo que es gay, me refiero a su primer beso fue con Naruto -

"_Tienes razón" - Dijo su interior_

Hinata estaba teniendo una conversación con su inner Sakura la veía con detenimiento - Ella se ve sumida en sus pensamientos - pensó Sakura - "Hina-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" - Sakura dijo mientras la observaba de cerca – "Sí, ¿qué es?" – "¿Alguna vez has estado aquí antes?" - Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta – "Yo ummm... sí, he estado aquí antes" – "Enserio, entonces ¿quieres venir conmigo y un amigo mío para ir de compras?" - Sakura preguntó – "Seguro por qué no" - dijo Hinata – "Bien ven conmigo esta noche a la tienda de ramen" - dijo y dejó a Naruto en el cuidado de Hinata

Sasuke ya estaba caminando hacia su casa cuando se encontró cara a cara con su club de fans – "sasuke-kun, cásate conmigo, Sasuke-kun sal conmigo" - se oyó – "Mierda" - murmuró mientras corría por su vida. Giró en una esquina sólo para chocar con alguien

Hinata salió del hospital cuando Naruto había despertado y estaba actuado como antes. Iba hacia su nueva casa cuando alguien se tropezó y se cayó encima de ella. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Sasuke con la cabeza entre sus pechos

Sasuke sentía la cabeza en algo suave e inhalo el suave olor a lavanda. Luchó para levantarse sólo para descubrir sobre lo que estaba descansando, era en una Hina evidente roja y muy avergonzada


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.**

**Traducción.**

**- pensamientos**

**- "hablan" –**

**- "**_**inner**_**" -**

* * *

Sasuke no podía pensar en nada hasta que agarro el cuello de la blusa de Hinata - ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – susurro Hinata con un visible enojo. En su mente daba vueltas la palabra "grandes". Sasuke parecía incomodo, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar y las fans se acercaron hacia ellos - ¿Qué mas puede salir mal hoy? – Hinata se levanto rápidamente para no ser pisoteada y Sasuke, bueno él fue raptado por sus fans las cuales empezaron a pelear por él – "Yo lo quiero – exclamo una – "Cállate perra" – grito otra – "Estará mejor conmigo" – grito otra de cabellos rojos – "Déjenmelo a mi" – apareció otra fan loca – "Se que soy la mas bonita, así que yo debería llevármelo" – respondió Sakura tratando de escapar con Sasuke – "De ninguna manera" – gritaron las demás a coro y comenzaron a pelear otra vez

Hinata las veía pelear desde un árbol – Mira, ella pelean como bebes por un juguete – pensó

"Vamos, admítanlo Sasuke-kun es mió"

"Sabes que no es cierto. Ni siquiera le gustas"

Sasuke trataba de escapar. Hizo unas posiciones de manos y desapareció

Sasuke estaba muy feliz de haber salido de ese lío, pero se encontró cara a cara con Hinata – "¿A dónde crees que vas? – Pregunto Hinata con la mirada fija en Sasuke – "Hey tu que no estabas en ese árbol" – dijo señalando hacia sus fans – "Estaba, pero no cambies de tema asqueroso pervertido ¿Qué estabas intentando hacerme?" – Dijo ella furiosa – "Nada" – respondió Sasuke

"¿Cómo que nada? Y esa mirada que tenias hace un rato"

- Así que era eso – pensó Sasuke

"¿Has olvidado quien soy. No me conoces y ya piensas cosas sucias conmigo"

- No entiendo lo que esta pasando – pensaba Sasuke

- Se estará refiriendo a que por accidente toque el cuello de su blusa y por oler el dulce aroma de sus senos talla C o D – pensaba Sasuke

Hinata vio con horror y repugnancia al ver el rostro de Sasuke cambiar de uno tranquilo a uno lascivo – "Dios este realmente es un pervertido" – dijo mientras en los ojos de Sasuke aparecía un brillo extraño, entonces Hinata grito – "Chicas, Sasuke esta regalando su ropa ahora de forma gratuita"

Sasuke despertó de su fantasía y Hinata lo miro y dijo – "La venganza es dulce" – antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de a que se refería una jauría salvaje de chicas corría hacia ellos – "Mi vida esta arruinada" – dijo Sasuke mientras corría por su vida, las chicas corrían atrás de él tratando de quitarle la ropa dejándolo solo en ropa interior

Rápidamente hizo un jutsu y se esfumo en una nube de humo hacia la casa de Kakashi, corrió hacia el baño y tomo una ducha y se puso ropa nueva. Cuando bajo vio a Hinata con una enorme sonrisa bajo su mascara. Se reunieron con Kakashi en la cocina – "Sasuke" – dijo el ninja copia – "¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei?" – respondió el Uchiha – "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" – Dijo el ninja copia tranquilamente – "Seguro" – fue su respuesta – "Te vi corriendo por las escaleras en ropa interior. Puedes explicarme que sucedió" – pregunto Kakashi – "No diré nada de eso" – dijo un Sasuke de muy mal humor

La chica sonreía y pensaba en lo orgullosa que se sentía


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.**

**Traducción.**

**- pensamientos**

**- "hablan" –**

**- "**_**inner**_**" -**

* * *

Era una mañana normal para Hinata mientras preparaba el desayuno para Kakashi y Sasuke hasta que se detuvo por un fuerte golpe en la puerta - "¿Quién será a esta hora?" - se preguntó en voz alta, abrió la puerta para hacer frente a una rubia le llevó algún tiempo darse cuenta de quién era - "Hey debes ser la hermana pequeña de Kakashi" - dijo la rubia con una brillante sonrisa y Hinata asintió - "¿Cuál es su nombre?" - "Soy Hina es un placer conocerte"

Ino conversó con Hinata por algún tiempo y cuando Ino se disponía a irse le dijo - "Hey Hina quiere venir conmigo, quiero que conozcas a algunas personas" - preguntó Ino - "Seguro" - "Hina espérame en el campo de entrenamiento esta tarde" - gritó Ino mientras se alejaba

"¿Quién era?" - una voz salió detrás ella se volteo para ver a Kakashi con su libro educativo - "Era Ino, parece que las noticias sobre mí se han extendido por todo el pueblo" – dijo Hinata - "Por cierto ¿donde es el desayuno?" - preguntó Kakashi mientras se sentaba en la mesa - "Oh no, lo olvide por completo" - dijo y corrió para terminar de hacer el desayuno

Mientras tanto, unos criminales de clase S estaban caminando hacia Konoha - "Hey Itachi-san**"** - pregunta un mutante azul a su compañero oscuro e inquietante – "¿Qué?**"** respondió Itachi - "Nada" – dijo, caminaron durante horas cuando vieron que las puertas de Konoha - "Finalmente estamos aquí" - dijo Kisame

A unos pocos pasos vieron a dos kunoichis que estaban hablando y pasándolo bien - "Ne, Hina ¿qué haces durante tus horas libres?" – Ino preguntó - "¿Yo? yo hago cualquier cosa, tocar la flauta o cualquier otra cosa" - respondió Hinata - "¿Tocas la flauta? déjame escucharte algún día, ¿si?" - "Muy bien" - dijo Hinata - "Oh, no me olvidé de que tengo que ir a hacer una entrega por mi mamá" - "Adiós Ino-chan" – dijo Hinata

"Yo hmmm creo recordar una fuente de aguas termales por aquí" - dijo mientras caminaba, oyó el agua a una distancia. Pronto como llegó allí se quitó la ropa e incluso su máscara y se metió en el agua

Itachi comenzó la exploración cuando él también oyó el agua - Debe de haber una fuente de aguas termales aquí - pensó y fue a ver escuchó tararear por lo que se adelantó y dio un vistazo y sólo para ver a una muchacha desnuda con la cara de un ángel Hinata. Itachi sintió la necesidad de tomarla así que hizo planes para capturarla. Con sus ojos con el sharingan dio un paso hacia ella

Hinata estaba en medio de su baño cuando oyó unas ramitas rompiéndose. Ella volvió su rostro hacia el ruido y una palabra vino a su mente – De nuevo no –

Sin darse cuenta, Itachi ya estaba cerca de ella


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.**

**Traducción.**

**- pensamientos**

**- "hablan" –**

**- **_**"inner"**_** -**

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se aburrían. No sabían que hacer para entretenerse. Ellos entrenaron por horas, incluso ayudaron a Sakura con su jardín, bueno, en realidad ellos solo observaban el cielo mientras ella trabajaba. Actualmente, estaban sentados en el sofá de Kakashi mirando la pared blanca pensando en no morir de aburrimiento.

"Oye Sasuke ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde esta Hina-chan?" – Pregunto Naruto – "¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" – Respondió Sasuke – "¿Qué hacen chicos?" – Pregunto Kakashi que estaba escondido detrás de Naruto y Sasuke los cuales se asustaron al oírlo hablar – "Kakashi-sensei ¿Dónde esta Hina-chan? No la eh visto hoy" – pregunto Naruto – "Oh ¿Hina? Mmm… dijo algo de ir con Ino a alguna parte" – respondió Kakashi mientras abría su libro

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei" – grito Naruto desde la puerta y s fue a buscar a Ino, dejando a un Sasuke a punto de morir de aburrimiento en casa de Kakashi

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba corriendo por su vida al ver a ese criminal de rango S – "Ese hombre me ha visto sin mascara" – dijo Hinata

"_sigue corriendo y mas rápido, a causa de tu estupidez estamos condenadas"_ – exclamo su inner

"Si yo soy estupida, tu también eres estupida" – respondió Hinata

"_Bien, solo sigue corriendo y no choques contra un árbol quieres"_ – murmuro su inner

"Yo no soy tan torpe" – dijo Hinata

"_Muy bien, ahora si que tenemos que tener miedo, la expresión de su rostro es rara, como si estuviera enfermo o alguna cosa así"_ – dijo su inner

"Si y actualmente estoy rezándole a Kami-sama para que no nos viole" – dijo una Hinata asustada

"_Entonces corre por nuestra vida"_ – dijo la inner de Hinata

Hinata comenzó a disminuir la velocidad e Itachi apareció justo delante de ella – "Ahora ¿A dónde vamos?" – pregunto Itachi en tono burlón y atrajo a Hinata hacia él y la apoyo en un árbol. Hinata quedo atrapada entre el árbol y el cuerpo de Itachi

Itachi estaba disfrutando de la posición en que estaban él y Hinata y amo la mirada de terror que ella tenia – "No te preocupes, no te voy a violar" – dijo con una sonrisa. Hinata estaba pensando en una forma de escapar. Antes de darse cuenta Itachi se inclino un poco hacia ella y le mordió con fuerza el cuello

Él la había marcado – _"Estamos condenadas"_ – grito su inner – "Hasta la próxima vez, Hime" – murmuro Itachi en su oído y desapareció, dejando a una Hinata muy confundida. Unos minutos depuse se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y se dirigió donde había dejado su ropa, se vistió y se fue a casa pensando en como decirle a Kakashi sobre su encuentro con Itachi y también si debería decirle eso a Tsunade


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.**

**Traducción.**

**- pensamientos**

**- "hablan" –**

**- "**_**inner**_**" -**

* * *

En las calles de Konoha un rubio se encontraba buscando a una rubia, hasta que la encontró en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, hablando con Sakura, en realidad, estaban discutiendo sobre que Sakura debería renunciar a Sasuke, pero Sakura seguía insistiendo en no hacerlo – "No voy a dejar a Sasuke-kun, Ino puerca" – dijo Sakura

Naruto corrió hacia ellas gritando – "Ino, Ino, Ino" – Sakura e Ino se voltearon al escuchar los gritos – "¿Naruto?" – Dijo Ino al ver al rubio correr hacia ellas – "Ino ¿Dónde esta Hina-chan?" – Grito Naruto – "No estoy sorda Naruto, baja un poco la voz" – regaño Ino enojada – "Bien, pero ¿Dónde esta Hina-chan? Por favor" – dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro – "La ultima vez que la vi, estaba en el bosque" – "Hey Naruto" – dijo Sakura – "Dime Sakura-chan" – respondió Naruto – "¿Por qué quieres a Hina? – Dijo la ninja de pelo rosado – "Sasuke y yo estamos muy aburridos y pensé que Hina-chan podría entretenernos" – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – "Bueno, adiós Ino y Sakura-chan" – dijo mientras corría hacia el bosque

Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro porno cuando Hinata entro a la casa – "Kakashi tengo que decirte algo" – dijo Hinata con cara de vergüenza – "¿Qué es?" – dijo Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro – "Kakashi, es importante y ayudaría mucho si dejas tu libro de lado unos segundos" – dijo Hinata sin saber exactamente como decir su problema – "Esta bien Hinata" – dijo Kakashi y cerro su libro – "Usted me dijo que si un hombre veía mi rostro, se enamoraría de mi, cierto" – dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos – "Si" – dijo el ninja copia – "Bien, lo que pasa es que hoy cuando fui a unas aguas termales en el bosque" – decía Hinata sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos

Kakashi suspiro – "Tenemos que informarle a Tsunade-sama ahora mismo" – dijo Kakashi guardando su libro en el bolsillo – "Espero que Tsunade-sama no me regañe" – dijo Hinata mientras saltaba por los tejados hasta la torre Hokage, cuando llegaron a su oficina Kakashi y Hinata entraron abruptamente – "Kakashi ¿Qué sucede?" – Pregunto Tsunade cuando vio que Kakashi y Hinata entraron a su oficina sin llamar a la puerta – "Tsunade-sama, tenemos un problema" – dijo Kakashi sin saber como iba a explicarlo – "Si ¿Y que es?" – Pregunto con calma Tsunade – "Alguien vio mi rostro y no se que hacer. En realidad no estoy preocupada de que hayan visto mi rostro, si no que lo que me preocupa es la persona" – dijo Hinata rápidamente

"Nani. Hinata dime ¿Quién fue?" – Grito Tsunade – "Bien… Tsunade-sama él que vio mi rostro fue…" – Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia si continuar – "¿Quién?" – Dijeron Kakashi y tsunade al mismo tiempo, Hinata tomo una bocanada de aire – "Uchiha Itachi" – los dos ninjas mayores quedaron boquiabiertos – "¿Hinata sabes lo que significa eso?" – Dijo Tsunade ante lo que Hinata solo asintió – "Significa que Akatsuki esta en Konoha" – dijo Kakashi – "Necesitare ninjas para revisar y cuidar la aldea y también que vigilen a Naruto" – dijo Tsunade a Shizune que asintió y fue a buscar a unos ANBU – "Tenemos que proteger al Kyuubi y a Hinata" – dijo Kakashi con el ceño fruncido

Tsunade se quedo pensando unos segundos y pregunto – "Kakashi ¿Cómo esta Hinata en su entrenamiento? ¿Qué tan fuerte es?" – "gracias todo ese entrenamiento, ahora ella puede utilizar el rasengan y tiene mucha fuerza, pero Sakura aun la supera en fuerza bruta" – dijo Kakashi. Tsunade pensó por un instante y luego hablo – "Hinata, ahora formaras parte de los ANBU" – le ordeno a Hinata – Estoy en ANBY – pensó Hinata – "Estoy en ANBU" – grito sin darse cuenta – "Si y te daré tu primera misión" – dijo Tsunade sonriendo – "Hai" – respondió la Hyuuga – "Tu primera misión será vigilar a Naruto y a Sasuke, para que Itachi no se les acerque" – dijo Tsunade preocupada – "Hai" – dijo Hinata – "Pero debes dejar a Sasuke fuera de combate si es que intenta vengarse" – dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa – "Hai" – dijo Hinata sudando

Mientras tanto, un grupo compuesto de 7 esperaba en las puerta de Konoha, unos minutos después vieron a una sonriente Tsunade, a Shizune y Kakashi y junto a Kakashi una chica desconocida - "Finalmente ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?" - Preguntó Tsunade al grupo de los ninjas - "Salió muy bien" - dijo uno de ellos - "Bien, entonces parece que completaron el trabajo sin ningún herido" - dijo Tsunade miró a Hinata - "Usted se preguntarán quién es" - Tsunade empezó -"Sí ¿Quien es ella?" - preguntó una chica con 2 moños en su cabeza, el resto del grupo asintió - "Es la hermana de Kakashi, Hina, este es Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru y Chouji" - dijo Tsunade señalando a todos y cada uno de ellos al tiempo que decía su nombre

Todos se volvieron hacia ella y Hinata sonrió y dijo - "Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos" - "Hai" - dijo Tenten mirando alegre porque acaba de encontrar una nueva amiga - "Ahora, si no les importa, tengo algunas cosas importantes a discutir con Hina" - dijo Tsunade - "Está bien, ¿qué estábamos diciendo? ah debes revisar fuera de la aldea y ver si hay algún miembro Akatsuki pero tu disfraz está mal porque debemos cambiar tu cabello" - dijo Tsunade - "Cuál es el problema con mi cabello" - preguntó Hinata confundida - "Bien Itachi ya te a visto. Sabría cómo te ves" - dijo Tsunade - "Bien entonces, ¿qué debo hacer con mi cabello?" - preguntó Hinata – "Lo haré por ti" - dijo Kakashi - "Espero que quedes bonita" - dijo Tsunade cuando Hinata se iba

Hinata llegó a su casa y fue a la sala seguida por Kakashi hasta que se detuvo - "Ahora tengo una idea para tu cabello" – dijo - "Hacerte algo como el mío, incluso algo como Sasuke o Naruto" - dijo Kakashi con una mirada pensativa - "Y ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?" - Preguntó Hinata - "Usa un poco de chakra" - dijo y salió de la habitación - "Necesito un poco de ayuda" - dijo Hinata. Lo intentó de nuevo y se parecía a Sasuke. A ella no le gusto y volvió a hacer algunos cambios en su cabello y ahora le gustaba el resultado. Era diferente

Bajó las escaleras y Sasuke la miraba fijamente. Hinata busco a Kakashi pero no pudo encontrarlo - ahora ¿dónde habrá ido? - pensó y después de una hora de tratar de encontrarlo. Ella entró en su habitación aburrida


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

- pensamientos -

- "hablan" –

- _"inner"_ -

* * *

Hinata gimió cuando se levantó de la cama - ¿Por qué debe ser tan aburrido? - Pensó mientras caminaba alrededor de habitación así que decidió buscar a Naruto - "Tengo que decirle sobre mi misión de alguna forma" - dijo a sí misma al abrir la puerta ella golpeó a Kakashi - "Tu ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" – Gritó - " Hinata, oh cambiaste el peinado, te ves bien hmm... ah yo estaba con Kurenai" - dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza - "Qué historia tan creíble" - dijo Hinata - "Oh a propósito ¿qué es eso?" - preguntó ella señalando una caja que kakashi llevaba en las manos - "Oh, es de Tsunade-sama. Y ya todos los Jounin saben quien eres tu, excepto Neji" - dijo Kakashi

"Realmente" - dijo Hinata le quito la caja a Kakashi y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación feliz. Se pregunto qué tendría la caja y la abrió en el suelo -"Sugoi" – dijo, la caja estaba llena de libros recogió uno y se estremeció cuando vio la foto en la portada - "Es un dibujo espeluznante" - , dijo y leyó el título en voz alta - "La venganza de los cadáveres vivientes" - después de leer el titulo no podía dejar de gritar - "Nani, Orochimaru escribió libros" - Kakashi cuando oyó el grito fue a la habitación de Hinata y él también tomo uno de los libros y lo examinó - "Bien Hinata, si te aburres puedes leer uno de ellos" - dijo Kakashi cuando salía de la habitación de preguntándose por qué tsunade tenia libros escritos por Orochimaru

Hinata y Kakashi fueron hacia la torre hokage, Hinata seguía leyendo el libro lo había encontrado interesante y no podía dejar de leerlo y no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage - "Ya estamos aquí" - dijo kakashi entrando en el lugar - "Eso fue rápido" - dijo Hinata mientras entraba en la oficina - "¿Kakashi, Hinata que los trae por aquí?" - preguntó Tsunade - "Tsunade-sama, porque la caja que le enviaste a Hinata, ¿esta llena de libros escrita por Orochimaru?" – Dijo Kakashi - "Ohh la caja y los libros, cuando fui a la guarida de Orochimaru descubrí que qué escribía, y son realmente buenos, aunque los dibujos casi me hicieron vomitar, de cualquier forma se los di a Hinata como un regalo porque pensé que sería aburrida y ya veo que realmente te gustaron " – explico Tsunade haciendo referencia al hecho de que aún Hinata no decía una sola palabra

"Arigato Tsunade-sama" - dijo mientras arrastraba a Kakashi fuera de la oficina. Algunas personas les miraron mientras se abrían paso por las calles en búsqueda de Naruto y se reunieron con Ino, Sakura y Tenten en el camino, Kakashi les preguntó si habían visto a Naruto - "AAHH, Naruto, me dijo que estaba tratando de buscar a Hinata así que le dije que estaba en el bosque" - Ino dijo tapándose la boca tratando de no vomitar después de ver el libro que Hinata tenia en la mano. Sakura y Tenten hicieron lo mismo, Tenten dijo - "Ne, Hatake-sensei tienes un gusto extraño a él le gusta el porno mientras que a Hina-chan le gustan los tipo de historias horribles" - el resto asintió con la cabeza

Naruto estaba en el bosque tratando de encontrar a Hinata, el bosque estaba oscuro y Naruto se asustó porque tenía miedo de fantasmas y cuando caminaba oyó ruidos extraños - "Hina-chan" - llamó le temblaban las rodillas, al oír el crujido de las hojas y ramitas rompiéndose sintió que alguien se acercaba a él - "Quién está allí" - dijo y su voz era temblorosa - "Naruto estas allí" - escuchó a la distancia - "Hina-chan" – dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia la voz - "Naruto" – escucho la voz de un hombre, una voz que Naruto reconocido como Kakashi – "Kakashi-sensei" – gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia ellos - Gracias a Dios – pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba mas a ellos - "Naruto ven aquí y ayúdanos a encontrar a Sasuke, tenemos algo que decirte" - dijo el ninja copia arrastrando tanto a Hinata como a Naruto de sus cuellos, cosa que llamó más la atención cuando caminaba en las calles

Prácticamente fueron arrastrada por Kakashi por casi toda la aldea cuando se enteraron que Sasuke estaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento - "Sasuke" – gritaba Kakashi, al encontrar a Sasuke Kakashi lanzó al duro y frío suelo a Naruto y a Hinata, ella se levantó y gritó - "¿Por qué hiciste eso, estaba llegando a la parte bueno cuando me interrumpiste lanzándome al piso?" - Kakashi se sorprendió ante las palabras de Hinata y le preguntó - "¿Hay alguna parte buena en esas historia enfermas? - "Claro que si, déjame decirte" - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa - "No, prefiero que no me hables de ellas" - dijo Kakashi moviendo las manos - "¿De qué están hablando?" – Pregunto Sasuke - "sí, ¿qué quisiste decir con una parte buena Hina-chan?" - Preguntó Naruto, quien moría de curiosidad - "No le digas o estará desmayado por el resto de su vida" - dijo Kakashi - "¿Por qué?" - preguntó Hinata curiosa - " Oh ¿No sabes que él le tiene miedo a los fantasmas" - dijo Kakashi, y ella negó como respuesta

"Kakashi, ¿por qué estás aquí?" – Dijo un Sasuke enojado - Esos tontos vienen aquí a buscarme y ahora están hablando tonterías – pensaba Sasuke

"_Cálmate ya Sasuke, no pierdas los estribos"_ - dijo su inner de la nada

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - pensó sasuke

"_¿Yo? ¿Se te olvidó que yo soy tú? Eres un verdadero estúpido si habías olvidado que yo soy tu"_ - respondió gritando el inner Sasuke

- Muy bien – le dijo Sasuke a su molesto inner

"Sasuke ¿hola? ¿Hola alguien en casa?" – Le gritó Naruto en la oreja - "Hey" – grito Sasuke tapándose las orejas - "¿Qué te pasa teme?" – Pregunto Naruto - "Bien Sasuke, tu estaba en tu propio mundo cuando Kakashi explico todo. Y no te atrevas a decir que aún no ha dicho nada" - dijo Hinata quien finalmente puso su libro a un lado - "Lo que pasa teme es que voy a vivir con ustedes a partir de hoy. Hina-chan, Kakashi-sensei y tu seremos una gran familia" - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa - "Nani" - gritó grito Sasuke – Mi vida esta arruinada – pensó mirando a un sonriente Naruto


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

- pensamientos -

- "hablan" –

_- "inner" -_

* * *

Sasuke no la estaba pasando bien desde que había escuchado la historia de que Hinata se convirtió en ANBU y su misión era cuidar de él, estaba en su cama pensando en su familia muerta, y no era una buena idea pensar en ellos ya que su ira crecía - ¿Por qué todas las cosas estúpidas suceden cuando Itachi esta a mi alrededor? - pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la salida para irse a otro lugar uno de los campos de entrenamiento por ejemplo

Pasada la media noche una figura solitaria paseaba por las calles de Konoha desiertas, se quedo de pie en medio de las calles, tratando de encontrar a alguien o algo - "¿Itachi-san, Kisame-san está aquí?" - susurró y miró el interior de los botes de basura y detrás de los árboles - "Tobi tiene que encontrarlos, no puede fallarle a Líder-sama, ¿Kisame-san?" – dijo Tobi, busco en cada lugar en el pueblo y no los encontró así que fue hacia el bosque

Hinata tenía la intención de ir a entrenar sus nuevos ojos cuando escucho una rama romperse fuera de su habitación, una sombra, se acerco a la ventana y la sombra se hizo aún mas notable, pero cuando quiso averiguar la identidad de la sombra las luces se apagaron y quedó atrapado en los brazos de alguien, ella trataba de liberarse, pero el intruso era más fuerte que ella. Cuando su visión se ajusto a la oscuridad se encontró mirando a Itachi sonriendo - "¿Crees que puedes esconderte de mí?" - preguntó Itachi mientras acariciaba una de sus mejilla, su intensa mirada sobre ella le impidió responder - "Así que no importa donde te escondas, yo te encontraré hime" - dijo Itachi y se dedico a dar pequeños besos por el cuello de ella. Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando lo hizo

- Oh dios no me digas que él me siguió hasta aquí – pensó Hinata

"_Sí que lo hizo" - dijo su inner con una expresión sorprendida_

- ¿Pero cuando? - se preguntó Hinata

"_¿Eres una idiota? lo hizo cuando te viste con él en el bosque. Cuando te persiguió como a un animal" -exclamó su inner_

- Claro, por qué no pensé en eso. Debe haber puesto su chacra en mí en ese momento – pensó Hinata

Itachi estaba disfrutando de su tiempo a solas con ella cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Hinata - "Por lo que no me descubriste. No te preocupes no fue difícil rastrearte hasta aquí" - dijo y la miró a los ojos, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él la beso en labios

Hinata estaba sorprendida, él la besaba suavemente, él sabia que ella intentaría alejarse así que con una mano la sostuvo con fuerza y la otra se deslizó hacia abajo y le agarro el trasero haciéndola gemir. Itachi tomó esta oportunidad para explorar su boca, con su lengua exploro toda la cavidad, Hinata sin darse cuenta enredo sus brazos al cuello de Itachi

De repente se oyó una voz masculina que Itachi reconoció, rompió el beso y fue hacia la ventana, dejando sin aliento a Hinata sobre la cama - "Espérame" - susurró Itachi y se fue dejando a Hinata dormida

Itachi estaba enfadado, pero no lo demostraba. Se acercó a la persona - "¿Qué quieres Tobi?" –dijo Itachi - "ah, encontrar a Itachi-san. Itachi-san Líder-sama dice que debemos irnos de prisa" - dijo Tobi comenzando a caminar en dirección al escondite seguido por Itachi que quería matar a Tobi por arruinar su diversión - Bien supongo que tendré que esperar – pensó Itachi y sonrió - "Itachi-san ¿por qué estás sonriendo?" – Pregunto Tobi confundido - "No es nada " - dijo Itachi y continuaron caminado


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

- pensamientos -

- "hablan" –

_- "inner" -_

* * *

Un cabreado Itachi trataba de no matar a Tobi caminaban hacia donde Kisame los estaba esperando - "Tobi traer a Itachi-san" - dijo mientras se acercaba a Kisame que estaba listo para salir - "Hola Itachi-san, ¿Dónde has estado?" - preguntó parecía que iba a asesinar a alguien y frunció el ceño ante la pregunta - "No es de tu incumbencia" - dijo fríamente - "Joder, estabas bien cuando salimos del escondite, pero ahora estas actuando así, me recuerdas a una mujer embarazada con cambios de humor" - murmuró Kisame para sí mismo, desconocía porque Itachi se comportaba como una mujer embarazada y casi asesinaba con la mirada

No pasó mucho tiempo que caminaron hacia el escondite de Akatsuki, aun les faltaba mucho camino porque la naturaleza llamaba a Tobi demasiado - "Realmente que hiciste cuando saliste en la búsqueda de Itachi-san" - Preguntó Kisame a Tobi quien se rascó la cabeza y dijo - "Fui a buscar a Itachi-san me dio mucha sed y bebí cinco galeones de jugo y una señora bondadosa me dio un helado gratis y además de eso..." - "Ok ya es suficiente" – Kisame hizo callar a Tobi

Después de viajar por algunas horas llegaron a la reunió, los otros ya estaban allí en la sala de reuniones - "Oye Kisame tengo algunos chistes muy buenos, te los diré más tarde después que el líder termine de hablar" - dijo Hidan cuando vio a Kisame - "Ok" - dijo sentándose en su lugar y se encontró con cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki - "Tenemos un problema, y no es uno pequeño" – empezó a hablar el líder y miró a su alrededor para ver si todo el mundo estaba escuchando - "Parece que el único sobreviviente y poseedor del gran jutsu del clan Akuma Boushi ha muerto, y antes de morir le dio su capacidad a un discípulo. Necesitamos encontrar y capturar a la persona y esa persona es de sexo femenino" – dijo el líder - "Su trabajo es encontrar a la persona y traerla hasta aquí" - terminó y despidió a todos

De vuelta en Konoha Hinata se despertó y fue a al baño a tomar una ducha, cuando recordó los últimos acontecimientos un rosa intenso cubrió sus mejillas mientras ella tocaba sus labios - "Espera, ¿solo me dio un beso?" - se preguntó Hinata - "¿Sigo siendo virgen?" - dijo alarma mientras recordaba más y más de la noche anterior - "Bien mis muslos no tienen ningún rastro del violación y estaba vestida cuando me desperté ¿no?" – siguió examinadote, no encontró nada y esto la hizo sentir mucho mejor

Se dirigió a la cocina sólo para cumplir con Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke, todos ellos estaban ocupados en comer el ramen que Naruto había traído - "Hina-chan" - gritó Naruto al verla en la puerta - " Voy donde Tsunade-sama, Kakashi vienes conmigo" - dijo Hinata alegremente - " ¿Por qué tengo que ir?" - preguntó Kakashi, no ha recibió ninguna respuesta porque él ya estaba fuera de la puerta y en un instante en la oficina de Tsunade - "¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" - gritó una media dormida Tsunade, Hinata suspiró y le contó todo lo que paso la noche anterior a Tsunade. Cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de Itachi Hinata se sonrojaba

"Ah Itachi se enamoro de ti y tu te preguntas si él te violo anoche" - dijo Tsunade mientras asintió con la cabeza a cada palabra que decía - "Nani" - exclamó Hinata al oír esto. Kakashi se quedó allí y se preguntaba cómo podría tener a Hinata en su casa sin que Itachi lo supiera - "Hinata" - dijo después de uno momento - "Parece que necesitas un entrenamiento especial y quiero enseñarte algunas cosas que puedes hacer si él vuelve" - dijo Kakashi


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

- pensamientos -

- "hablan" –

_- "inner" - _

* * *

Kakashi y Hinata caminaba hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Ambos estaban a mitad de camino cuando escucharon a alguien gritar - "¡OI, vuelve aquí estupido ladrón!" - la persona misteriosa corrió junto a ellos - "¡Kiba! ¿Que está pasando aquí?" - Kakashi preguntó cuando vio a Kiba - "Oh, Kakashi-sensei y uuhh, ummm..." - dijo Kiba tratando de recordar el nombre falso de Hinata - "Hina" - dijo Hinata sonriendo feliz de ver a alguien a quien ella conocía bien - "¡Ahh! Eso es" - dijo Kiba rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa tonta

"¿Kiba que fue todo eso? - Preguntó Kakashi - "Yo estaba comprando un helado, cuando de repente de la nada, alguien agarro mi bolsa de dinero. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós" - dijo Kiba corriendo en la dirección que el ladrón se fue. Hinata y Kakashi siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento - "Ahora, voy a enseñarte algo divertido" - Dijo Kakashi - "¿Qué es?" - Preguntó Hinata con curiosidad - "Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer que los animales sean tus mascotas" - dijo Kakashi a Hinata - "Me refiero a los animales salvajes y peligrosos" – agrego Kakashi

"¿Cómo puedo hacer que los animales silvestres sean mis mascota?" - Preguntó Hinata - "Simple. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mostrar tu rostro al animal, baja tu máscara y da ta. Luego lo domesticas y será tu mascota que te acompañará en las misiones y lo que sea" - Dijo Kakashi - "Así que por ahora" - dijo y comenzó a mirar por el lugar, dejando mas confundida a Hinata - ¿Será una lección adecuada? - le preguntó a su Hinata inner

"_Yo no lo llamaría una lección adecuada" - respondió su inner_

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Debo intentarlo o no? - Pensó Hinata

_"Depende de lo que pienses, pero creo que deberías intentarlo. Puede que funcione" - dijo su inner_

- Eso significa que voy a intentarlo y sé el lugar ideal para encontrar algunos animales salvajes - pensó con una mirada socarrona

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el escondite de Akatsuki, los miembros, bueno... algunos de los miembros se divertían contando chistes y bebiendo sake - "¿Oooi, Kisaaame tienes algún chiste?" - Preguntó Hidan mientras observaba a Deidara volverse loco y comenzar a hablar con sus manos - "Yup. Tengo uno. Ahora, ¿cómo va?" - Se preguntó tratando de recordar la broma

"Ha. Un día un niño vio a un tipo desnudo con sólo un trozo de tela que lo cubre. El chico se le acercó y le preguntó lo que estaba escondido debajo de la tela, que ella no sabía lo que era. Sí era una niña" - Kisame dijo a Deidara que quería preguntar si es un niño o una niña - " Ok ahora ¿dónde estaba yo?, sí, cuando la niña le pregunto, él le dijo que era un pájaro y que no iba a mostrárselo a ella"

"Y bueno " - Kisame comenzó a reír - "El hombre se quedó dormido cuando la niña se fue sin saber que estaba escondida con un plan para ver al pájaro. Algún tiempo después, el tío se despertó en un hospital sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Llamo a una enfermera y la enfermera se sonrojo y se hizo a un lado para mostrarle a la chica que él reconoció. La niña empezó a hablar y ella le dijo que cuando se quedó dormido, levantó el paño y vio la extraña ave que jamás vio en su vida. Ella dijo que había torcido el cuello de ave y comenzó a sangrar" - Kisame había estallado a reír, Deidara y Hidan no se rieron

"No fue gracioso, hun" – dijo Deidara, mientras tomaba una botella de sake - "Ah, sí, dime una broma más divertida que eso" - desafió Kisame - "Acepto. Un día, un chico de unos 4 años se dio un baño con su madre. Señaló el área privada de su madre y le preguntó qué era y su madre le respondió diciéndole que era su jardín. Al día siguiente se dio un baño con su padre y señaló a su área privada y le preguntó qué era y su padre respondió diciéndole que era su serpiente. Y al día siguiente se dio un baño con su abuelo y le preguntó lo mismo, pero su abuelo le dijo que era su lámpara. Esa noche el muchacho fue a la habitación de sus padres y los vio tener relaciones sexuales. Corrió donde su abuelo y le dijo que la serpiente de su padre había entrado en el jardín de su madre y le dijo a su abuelo si podía tomar su lámpara para encontrar la serpiente en el jardín de su madre" – Deidara estalló a reír, Hidan y Kisame comenzaron a reír unos segundos después


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

- pensamientos -

- "hablan" –

_- "inner" - _

* * *

De regreso en Konoha, Hinata fue corriendo hacia su destino a una velocidad muy rápida. Estaba jadeando como loca cuando llegó a su destino - Hmm ¿ahora dónde está esa cosa? - Hinata piensa mientras buscaba al animal del que estaba hablando – "Debe ser por aquí" – dijo y retomo su búsqueda de nuevo

Trepo un árbol, ella comenzó a buscar entre los árboles cuando sus ojos llegaron a ver un gordo, redondo y peludo cuerpo oculto detrás de una rama - "¡Bingo!" - Dijo y se acercó a la cosa. A medida que se acercaba el cuerpo empezó a ser más visible. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hinata pudiera ver ocho ojos negros - OK, ahora hay que probar si funciona el método de Kakashi - pensó, mientras poco a poco bajó su máscara para revelar su rostro a la araña

- ¿Funcionó? - ella pienso mientras miraba a la araña de nuevo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la araña saltara a los brazos de Hinata y rápidamente se quedó dormida - Buen trabajó - pensó con una gota de sudor. La araña era grande y tan pesada como un niño, por lo que Hinata tenia algunos problemas para llevarla donde Kakashi

Sasuke estaba caminando por la calle cuando oyó hablar a unas chicas. Se detuvo a escuchar lo que decían y escuchó a una niña decir - "¡eeeeeewww! Eso fue repugnante. No puedo creer lo bruta que es ella, sosteniendo una araña enorme. Era grande como una sandia. Y sonreía" - y la otra dijo – "Hina Hatake es muy rara y todo lo que hace lo demuestra. No puedo creer que vive con sasuke-kun"

- ¿Nani? - Pensó Sasuke mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a casa de Kakashi - "¿Qué es eso de Hina y una araña?"- Pensó, mientras se acercaba a la casa. Vio a Hinata saludándolo desde la entrada y también vio a la araña - ¡Enorme! - Pensó mientras la inspeccionaba - "Oi, Sasuke, conoce a mi nueva mascota" - dijo sosteniendo a la araña para que él la viera - "¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?" – Preguntó, ella no le respondió - "Te lo diré más tarde. Ahora vamos donde Naruto a darle una sorpresa y a asustarlo" – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro

Kakashi y Naruto estaban en la sala - "Kakashi ¡Mira lo que tengo!" - Dijo Hinata acercando la araña a la cara de Naruto y Kakashi. Kakashi se quedó quieto, pero se sorprendió mientras que Naruto dio un grito un tanto femenino y señaló la araña y gritó - "¿Qué es esa cosa?" – sudaba frió. Kakashi miró a la araña que estaba en manos de Hinata y le dijo - "¡Ahh! Veo que lo haz probado en esta araña. Si la vas a mantener en la casa tienes que asumir la responsabilidad de todo lo que hace" - Dijo Kakashi - "Hai, Hai" - dijo Hinata y llevo a la araña a su habitación

Después de descubrir que a la araña le gustaba dormir, Hinata había la llamo Dozey porque no podía pensar en un nombre para ella. Hinata puso a Dozey en su cama y antes de que se pudiera decir hola ya estaba dormida. Al ver que la araña dormía, hinata decidió ir a la fuente termal donde vio a Itachi con la esperanza de que no estuviera allí. Ya era de noche así que se dirigió hacia las aguas termales rápidamente

Comprobó si había alguien allí, al no ver a nadie se quitó la máscara, se desnudo y saltó al agua. Sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba allí. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella saliera del agua y diera contra un árbol. Confundida acerca de lo sucedido ella alzó la vista para ver los ojos sharingan mirando fijamente a su cuerpo

Itachi y Kisame fueron nuevamente enviados a Konoha para espiar al Kyuubi y para averiguar lo que estaba haciendo Konoha con el fin de protegerlo. Itachi había de nuevo, dejando a un enojado Kisame para que cuidara el campamento. La había encontrado en las aguas termales, donde por primera vez, la vio

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír a Hinata, que lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella estaba en una posición incómoda y estaba desnuda de nuevo en frente de él. Itachi no pudo evitar la tentación de tocarla, de forma que la haría pedir más. Empezó con un beso el cuello con una mano la sujetaba y con la otra acariciaba sus muslos

Hinata trataba de no gemir y jadear ante el contacto. Itachi daba pequeños besos por su barbilla hasta que llego a los labios y los beso, la besó con pasión y lujuria. Sus manos se movían más y más cerca de su zona intima. Itachi sonrió contra los labios de la chica mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola perder el aliento. Al ver que ella abrió la boca por la sorpresa, Itachi comenzó a jugar con su lengua mientras seguía con su trabajo, ella no aguanto más y comenzó a gemir de placer

La mente de Hinata no estaba funcionando bien y que ella estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido antes. Las caricias de Itachi y sus besos la estaban volviendo loca y para su horror quería más - "¡Itachi! ¿Dónde diablos estás?" - se escuchado e Itachi dejo de besarla y miró hacia donde provenía el ruido. Hinata estaba confundida, Itachi fue hacia su compañero molesto, lamiendo sus dedos. Maldijo a Kisame por interrumpir y juro que lo golpearía

Después de que Itachi se fuera, Hinata se sentía avergonzada, avergonzada de sí misma, se levantó del suelo y salto al agua de nuevo. Todavía sentía a Itachi tócala, trato de librarse de la sensación y se vistió para regresar a su casa. Camino a casa los acontecimientos se repetían en su cabeza. Se sonrojó, mientras caminaba

Después de llegar a casa, ella entró y vio una tela de araña enorme en la sala y casi todos los muebles de la habitación estaban fuera de lugar y algunos al revés - "¿Que había ocurrido aquí mientras estuvo fuera? – pensó

_"Tal vez la tonta araña se volvió loca y lo hizo" - dijo su inner_

- ¡Es dozey! Pero no puede volverse loca - Hinata respondió a su inner, mientras miraba fijamente a la sala

"_Tonta Dozey, es la misma cosa. Al menos la sala no está tan mal y hay un montón de espacio para que podamos caminar, sentarse o lo que sea" - dijo su inner señalando que en realidad había espacio a la izquierda_

Se escucharon pasos acercarse a la puerta, Hinata se congeló, temió que fuera Kakashi. Dos voces discutían y Hinata dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que no era Kakashi. Sasuke y Naruto se detuvieron allí discutiendo, cuando vieron la sala y de repente Naruto comenzó a gritar - "¡¡Gaaaaaaaaaaah!! La araña monstruo va a hacerse cargo de esta casa, ¡auxilio!" - Sasuke, molesto por sus gritos, lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza

"Dime, ¿qué pasó aquí?" - Sasuke preguntó en un tono molesto - "Yo no sé. Cuando llegué a casa el lugar ya estaba así" - Hinata entro en pánico de nuevo - "¿Podrían ayudarme a limpiar" - preguntó con la esperanza de que estarían de acuerdo - "Bien" - dijo Sasuke - "Voy a limpiar las telas pero no quiero estar cerca de la araña" – dijo Naruto - "Está bien. Comencemos con la limpieza" - Dijo Hinata


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

- pensamientos -

- "hablan" –

_- "inner" - _

* * *

Con escobas, cepillos y guantes Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto estaban listos y dispuestos a limpiar el desorden que dejó Dozey, que se fue de nuevo a la habitación de Hinata. Sasuke limpio el primer piso, Naruto el segundo piso y Hinata las habitaciones, donde parecía que había pasado un tornado. Todos empezaron a limpiar la casa que parecía un lugar antiguo abandonado hace años

Sasuke había empezado a limpiar el lugar. Él encontró que sólo debía limpiar la sala. Después de limpiar la sala, tenía que colocar los muebles en su lugar correcto. Naruto no tenía muebles para colocar en lugares apropiados, pero tuvo que limpiar toneladas de telas, que fue fácil para él. Sólo tenía que hacer clones de él mismo y correr alrededor del lugar con una escoba. Hinata ya había limpiado las redes y sólo tuvo que organizar el mobiliario

En una hora y media la casa entera estaba limpia y los chicos se retiraron a las habitaciones dejando a Hinata en la cocina para que hiciera la cena. Agotada hizo la cena para Naruto y Sasuke por ayudarla con la limpieza fue una manera de decir gracias. Entró en la cocina cuando de repente sintió que alguien le toco la espalda. Se dio la vuelta para ver que Sakura que estaba de pie detrás de ella - "¡Hey hina! Yo estuve llamando a la puerta durante cinco minutos y decidí entrar al no conseguir ninguna respuesta" - dijo con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza

"¡Ah, Sakura! gomenasai. Estaba demasiado ocupada preparando la cena para todos y no los oi nada" - dijo Hinata volviendo a cocinar - "Ooohh ¿qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó Sakura olfateando el aire - "Oh, estoy preparando la cena para los chicos, ya que me ayudaron a limpiar algo muy grande" - Hinata respondió, tomando la olla de la estufa. Cogió algunos platos y dijo - "¿Sakura, quiere quedarse a cenar?" – Sakura asintió - "Yo are un poco de té" - y después de poner la comida en los platos subió a llamar a los muchachos

Bajaron, en fila uno detrás del otro - "Yo hice la cena para ustedes porque de verdad necesitaba pagarles por ayudarme" - dijo Hinata alegremente - "Me pregunto si Hina cocina bien" - dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke lo interrumpió - "Hey" - "Oh, y Sakura se queda a cenar" - dijo alegre - "Hina-chan, ¿dónde está Sakura-chan?" - Naruto preguntó ya que no veía a Sakura - "Hmm donde estará Sa…" - Hinata fue interrumpida por un grito que venía de su habitación

"¡Debe ser Sakura-chan!" - Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia el cuarto de Hinata. Otra ronda de gritos se escuchó, pero no sonaba como Sakura. Preocupada, Hinata decidió ver qué pasaba. Sasuke fue después de ella, entro en su habitación para encontrar algo sorprendente

Naruto estaba llorando cerca de la cama y una Sakura inconsciente era abrazada por Dozey - "Hina-chan, Sasuke, está tratando de violar a Sakura-chan" - gritó con lágrimas bajando por sus ojos. Al oír la palabra imágenes muy preocupantes de violación empezaron a aparecer en la mente de Hinata y de Sasuke, provocando que Hinata se sonrojara y Sasuke para empezar a toser como un loco

Hinata se esforzó por apartar a Dozey de Sakura y llevarla a la bodega, Naruto trataba de despertar a Sakura. Sasuke observaba con diversión - "Yo sé lo que podría despertarla" – Dijo

Hinata con una mirada astuta miró a Sasuke, con un brillo travieso en los ojos - "Naruto apártate de ella" - dijo con severidad, y Naruto se movió. Ella se transformo en Sasuke y miró al Sasuke real con una sonrisa - "Esto definitivamente va a funcionar" – dijo - "Hey, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" - Sasuke preguntó molesto por el hecho de que si Sakura se despertaba, corría tras él, por mucho tiempo

Hinata se inclinó y comenzó a susurrar el oído de Sakura y al instante salió disparada de la cama mirando al Sasuke real y no se dio cuenta del falso Sasuke detrás de ella. Hinata tomó esta oportunidad para volver a su forma normal - "No… solo fue un sueño" - Sakura dijo con un suspiro, todavía mirando a Sasuke - "Acabo de tener un sueño maravilloso donde Sasuke-kun dijo que me ama"

- Eso fue lo que le susurraste al oído a Sakura - pensó mirando a una sonriente Hinata que se volvió y le dijo - "Ves, te dije que funcionaria" - con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro - "Bien, vamos a comer la cena" - dijo Sasuke para salir de esa incomoda situación - "Sí, quiero comer lo que preparo Hina" - dijo Sakura mientras caminaba hacia la sala con una sonrisa

Después de comer la cena Hinata fue a contarle a Tsunade sobre Itachi. Leyendo uno de sus libros, corrió hacia la torre Hokage - Ugh, si Itachi no me ha vuelto a ver, sin mi máscara no debería seguir enamorado de mi – pensó

"_No creo que no te guste la situación que estamos ahora" - dijo su inner_

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Pensó Hinata

"_Puedes disfrutar los momentos que tiene con él" - dijo su inner_

- Q-¿Qué? No me gustan esos momentos - dijo tratando de tranquilizase a sí misma y convencerse que no le gusto

_"No me engañes. Seguramente te gusto lo que Itachi nos hizo la última vez, recuerdas" - Dijo su inner señalándole a Hinata_

Hinata recordó lo que había sucedido esa noche y ella comenzó a sonrojarse

"_Ves te gustó" - dijo su inner de manera burlona_

- Oh cállate - pensó Hinata mientras entraba al edificio

Hinata entró en la oficina de Tsunade cuando Shizune le dijo que entrara - "Hinata, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" - Preguntó Tsunade - "Bueno, verá, Itachi todavía por aquí" - Ella dijo con un ligero tinte rosa en su rostro - "Oh, él todavía está aquí" - dijo Tsunade con una mirada reflexiva - "Entonces, ¿dónde lo viste?" - Preguntó Tsunade - "Lo conocí vi cuando yo me estaba bañando en una fuente termal" - murmuró Hinata

"¿Qué?, no te oigo" - dijo Tsunade - "Dije que yo lo vi cuando me estaba bañando en una fuente termal" - Hinata casi gritó - "Ooohh, por lo visto ustedes dos fueron lejos ¿eh?" - dijo Tsunade con una voz burlona. Hinata se puso roja - "Supongo que tengo que enviar algunos ANBU para patrullar la zona" - Tsunade dijo con un suspiro - "Oh, y tengo algo que preguntarte. ¿Todavía eres virgen?" - Dijo con voz grave

Hinata se puso aun mas roja - "Tsunade-sama" – Tsunade rió - Supongo que no es de piedra - Tsunade pensó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Hinata alejarse


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de _Qial_, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

- pensamientos -

- "hablan" –

* * *

A lo largo de las principales calles de Konoha, una kunoichi se veía desesperadamente en busca de algo o alguien - "¡Tenten! ¿Has encontrado a Neji? - "Un ninja vestido de verde le preguntó desde una azotea - "Todavía no Gai-sensei. Nadie lo ha visto" - Respondió Tenten que estaba buscando en una tienda de armas

- Ugh ¿Dónde puede estar? No se puede ocultar para siempre - Pensó Tenten. Corrió a una esquina, se topó con alguien y cayó al suelo - "Gomenasai" - dijo, levantándose de la tierra - "No Tenten-chan. Yo debería ser la que pedida disculpas. Yo no estaba viendo a dónde iba" - Dijo la persona con la que tropezó

"Hina" - gritó Tenten - "¿Nani?" - preguntó Hinata, el Tenten estaba actuando raro - "¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar a alguien?" - Preguntó Tenten – "Oh, que estás buscando. ¿Quién es?" - Preguntó Hinata por curiosidad ya que no tenía nada que hacer - "Él es un compañero mío ¿Qué te parece?" - Replicó Tenten. Hinata oraba a los dioses, que no fuera Neji - Si es él, mi identidad sería descubierta de inmediato – pensó Hinata - "Él Tiene los ojos blancos, cabello largo y castaño atado en una coleta baja y hmm.... ¡Ah! Él siempre tiene una mirada fría" – Explicó Tenten

- Genial. Tendré que ser Hinata con Neji – pensó - "Entonces, ¿podrías ayudarme?" - Preguntó Tenten con un suspiro – Se le ves cansada – pensó Hinata mientras miraba a Tenten - "Bien" - Dijo Hinata - "Gracias Hina-chan. Nos veremos aquí de vuelta en una hora" - Dijo Tenten corriendo para buscar a Neji

- Hmmm... Neji por lo general va al bosque para meditar Tal vez él está ahí - Hinata pensó al entrar en el bosque - "Me pregunto cómo estará ahora. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vi" – dijo Hinata mientras se adentraba más profundo en el bosque. Siguió el sonido del con la esperanza de encontrar a Neji

A medida que se acercaba estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos para ver un kunai que lleguen directamente a ella. Tan sólo el último momento ella lo cogió - Estuvo cerca - pensó, mientras miraba el kunai. Miró hacia arriba para ver Neji posado en una rama - "Tus compañeros de equipo te están buscando" - dijo mirando a Neji - "Ya lo sé" - Él respondió con una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro. Hinata comenzó su camino de regreso, pero Neji apareció delante de ella - "Yo no sabía que estaba viva, Hinata-sama" - Neji dijo en tono de sorpresa - "Neji-Niisan" - Murmuró Hinata

"Espera ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dice que se sorprendió al verme viva?" - Hinata le preguntó con evidente confusión en los ojos. Neji suspiró y antes de que pudiera responder, Lee apareció cerca de ellos y gritó - "Neji mi amigo de juventud, el entrenamiento nos espera" - Y comenzó a arrastrar con él a Neji dejando sola a Hinata en el bosque

- ¿Qué quiso decir con que le sorprendió de cualquier forma? - pensó, hizo su camino a la aldea. Sintió su barriga rugir y pensó que debía ir a comer algo. Se dirigió hacia la barra de ramen Ichiraku y antes de que pudiera entrar un Jounin apareció delante de ella - "Tsunade-sama quiere conocerte" - dijo y desapareció

Tsunade estaba aburrida y estaba cansada. Había enviado a alguien en busca de Hinata pero había pasado una hora y estaba impaciente - ¿Dónde está esa chica? - pensó mientras se golpeó un pie en varias ocasiones - "¿Tsunade-sama, que deseaba reunirse conmigo?" - Hinata dijo al entrar en la habitación - "Estás finalmente aquí. Tengo una misión importante para ti. Quiero que espíes a alguien. Hemos averiguado que un hombre llamado Seichiro tiene conexiones con Akatsuki. Él puede parecer un hombre viejo, pero toma la precaución estando a su alrededor" - "Tsunade explicó

"Hai" – dijo Hinata - "Oh, por cierto, te daré una máscara de ANBU" – dijo Tsunade entregándole una máscara de conejo. Hinata se apoderó de la máscara y la miró - "No necesitar la máscara ANBU en esta misión. Solo irás con un disfraz de un trabajador que necesita Seichiro" – dijo Tsunade - "Hai" – dijo Hinata y se fue


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

- pensamientos -

- "hablan" –

_- "inner" - _

* * *

Hinata se acostó en la cama y suspiró. Esta era su primera vez haciendo una misión como ANBU y estaba decidida a terminar de manera adecuada. Ella tomó una de las historias escritas por Orochimaru y trató de leer, pero se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos

**Sueño de Hinata**

"¿Dónde estoy?" - se preguntó mirando alrededor en una habitación oscura. Estaba vestida sólo con una toalla y sentía un poco de frío -"¡Hola!" - llamó y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, vio que ella estaba en una cama enorme y que ella no estaba sola

En un rincón de la habitación vio una sombra, que ahora camina hacia la cama. Sin saber quién era, Hinata retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco en la cabecera. La sombra se acercó más, vio los ojos sharingan mirando hacia los suyos. Reconoció de inmediato quien era y, sin darse cuenta, le susurró su nombre - "Itachi"

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Itachi se acercara a ella. Sonriéndole y mirándola, levantó la cara hacia él y le besó, era un beso lleno de pasión. En un segundo se éxito. Itachi y Hinata estaban luchando entre sí con la lengua y las manos de Itachi se deslizaron y tomó la toalla. Tiro la toalla, Itachi miraba el cuerpo de Hinata con una expresión que le dijo que ella era el anhelo de él

Él empezó a besar su mandíbula y el cuello hasta que llegó a sus pechos. Jugó con los pezones, haciendo que ella quiera más - "Itachi" - gimió, su cuerpo ahora ardiendo de pasión. Tomó uno de sus pezones y lo lamió con su lengua, su otra mano estaba ocupada con el otro pezón. A cada segundo que pasaba sus gemidos crecían. Itachi beso todo su cuerpo y levantó las piernas, ella que además, de que jadeaba y trataba de poner las piernas juntas. Como pudo le separo las piernas, arrancándole un ronco gemido a ella. Entró en un dedo, luego otro y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cuatro de sus dedos estuvieran entrando y saliendo de ella

**Fin del sueño**

Hinata despertó de un salto. Encontró que estaba sudando y estaba un poco mojada ahí abajo. Recordando lo que pasó en el sueño, se sonrojo violentamente y rápidamente entró en el cuarto de baño con una toalla - Fue un sueño vergonzoso – pensó Hinata entrando en la ducha

_"Un sueño vergonzoso que disfrutaste tener" - su inner intervino_

- Yo no lo disfruté - Hinata le dijo

_"Si lo hiciste, vamos a pensar en ello, comprobemos si te quejas del sueño" - dijo su inner en tono burlón_

- ¡Ah! Yo no hablo en mis sueños - le tranquilizó

"_Claro que no hablas. Pero puedes quejarte en los sueños" - Replicó su inner_

- N-No me queje en mi sueño - pensó

_"Ooh tienes sentimientos por él, ¿no es así?" - Respondió su inner, haciendo sonrojar a Hinata_

- Sentimientos tal vez que estoy teniendo por él. Tengo sentimientos por él, pero él es enemigo del pueblo. ¿Y si alguien se entera de que estoy empezando a quererlo? - Hinata pensaba con horror

Después de envolver una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y poner la máscara en su lugar, ella se seco y empezó a ponerse su ropa habitual

Un rato antes, cuando Hinata estaba teniendo su sueño, Sasuke caminaba cerca de su habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Hinata llamando a Itachi. Se congelo por un segundo y se acerco más a la puerta, pero no escucho nada mas - "Tal vez escuche mal" - pensó y lo desestimó

Dentro del bosque Itachi estaba teniendo flashbacks de sus días en Konoha - ¿Por qué estoy recordando esto ahora? - Se preguntó a sí mismo y se sentó sobre una roca. Se quedó mirando las llamas de la hoguera que había empezado, otro recuerdo venia a su mente

**Recuerdo de Itachi**

"¿Oka-san, quienes son?" – Pregunto un Sasuke de 5 años, tirando la manga del kimono de su madre - "Ellos son de la familia Hyuuga" - Mikoto respondió con una sonrisa - "¿Huga, que? – Dijo Sasuke, Itachi de unos 10 años que estaba junto a él se rió - "Es Hyuuga y están aquí para una reunión importante" - "Itachi explicó - "Ooh" - dijo Sasuke y se sentó junto a su madre

"¡Ah, Itachi!, ven aquí. Quiero que conozcas a Hyuuga Hiashi, el jefe de la familia Hyuuga" – dijo Fugaku cuando Itachi se le acercaba - "Es un placer conocerlo, Hyuuga-san" - dijo Itachi, estrechando la mano de Hiashi - "Así que este es su hijo, Itachi. Eh escuchado que es un buen hombre" – dijo Hiashi y Fugaku asintió con una mirada orgullosa de su rostro - "Vamos, la reunión va a comenzar" - dijo Fugaku y los tres de ellos fueron a la reunión

Después de la reunión, Itachi descubrió que él tiene que casarse con la hija mayor de Hiashi que tenia 5 años y que se había fijado el casamiento desde que nacieron. Había conocido a la hija de Hiashi más tarde ese día y la mayoría de las veces ella se escondía detrás del kimonos de su madre - Ella debe tener la misma edad que Sasuke - Itachi reflexionó cuando la conoció - Pero es linda - pensó con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se asomaba detrás de su madre

**Fin del recuerdo**

Itachi se acordó de Hinata y pensó - Yo la vi hace tres años cuando fui a ver a Sasuke - Puede haber sido hace mucho tiempo, pero Itachi recordaba haberla visto antes de que se reuniera con Kakashi y Kisame - Ella estaba con sus compañeros de equipo y se veía feliz. ¿Por qué estoy recordando a Hinata ahora? - que volvió a cuestionar a sí mismo - "Yo ya amo a otra mujer ¿por qué me acuerdo de ella - Itachi suspiro

Era tarde e Itachi necesita algo de descanso. Apoyado contra un árbol trató de descansar un poco. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ceder al sueño, un pensamiento lo golpeó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se enderezó. Él pensó por un minuto y se dijo -Ahora que lo pienso que se parecen - pensó que se encontró con que Hinata y la mujer de la que estaba enamorado eran muy similares entre sí - Pero tienen diferente color de los ojos - y llegó a una solución, que había sido repudiado por el clan y su Byukugan había sido removido

- Excelente. Cuando la encuentre de nuevo. Definitivamente voy a hacerla mía (N/T: se refiere a casarse con ella) y hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de cómo obtuvo el akuma boazi - pensó. De nuevo se apoyó contra el árbol y se quedó dormido, pensando que iba a revivir su clan, cosa que su hermano no estaba haciendo

Ya era tarde y Hinata estaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, tratando de apartar de su mente a Itachi para entrenar. Desde que supo que tenía que irse para la misión en la madrugada, durmió toda la tarde. El sonido de una ramita la alerto y se volteo para ver a Neji a pocos metros de ella - "Neji-Niisan" - Hinata dijo con una sonrisa - "Hinata-sama" - Neji también saludó - "¿Neji-Niisan, ¿por qué sigues llamándome Hinata-sama? Yo ya no soy la heredera" - Hinata preguntó, pero Neji no le contestó, aunque dijo -"Estoy aquí para decirles lo que sucedió después de que salió del clan"

Ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro, Neji tranquilamente explicando lo que había sucedido - "Ya ves, después de que usted se fue Hiashi-sama declaró que estaba muerta después de tres semanas. Todo el mundo estaba conmocionado y sorprendido, pero Tsunade-sama y algunos jounin no le creyeron. Hanabi se hizo la heredera después. Yo también dudaba de Hiashi-sama pero como pasaron los años yo también comencé a creer que estaba muerta, ya que no tenía contacto con nadie. Lo siento por creer Hinata-sama" - Neji finalizo con una mirada sincera en su rostro

Hinata miro a Neji y dijo - "Te perdono Neji-Niisan ¿Por qué mi padre haría eso? Quiero decir, yo ya fue expulsada por el clan y Hanabi sería la heredera. ¿Por qué dijo que yo había muerto?" - Preguntó Hinata a Neji quien la miro muy confundido - "No sé por qué hizo eso, pero si se entera de que está viva y que están en el pueblo, no quiero saber lo que haría. Lo que importa ahora es que está viva y bien. Asegúrese de que nadie se entere de quien es. Me tengo que ir ahora. Tenga cuidado Hinata-sama" - dijo Neji y desapareció en una nube de humo - Esto es tan confuso – pensó Hinata - "¡Ah! Me tengo que ir a prepararse para la misión" - dijo Hinata mientras corría hacia su casa


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

- pensamientos -

- "hablan" –

* * *

Hinata sonrió al ver las caras sonrientes de los niños en todas partes, tratando de encontrar algo delicioso para comprar. Se sorprendió al descubrir que ella iba a vivir en una tienda de dulces durante su misión. Disfrazada como una chica de cabello castaño largo y ojos color avellana. Este era su segundo día en el pueblo y todavía se estaba acostumbrando a las cosas

Cuando Seichiro entró en la tienda, ella se sorprendió al ver que el hombre estaba en la treintena. Ella pensó que él era el hombre de edad. Fue confuso saber si ese hombre era un buen tipo o un tipo malo ya que era siempre estaba alegre y le encantaba jugar con los niños en el pueblo

Dirige una tienda de dulces que vendía dulces grandes de todo tipo, y atrajo a los niños de todo el pueblo. Hinata ahora trabaja en la tienda eh intentaba obtener información acerca de Seichiro y el paradero de los Akatsuki. Vivió en el pueblo bajo su nombre real, y tiene una compañera de nombre Akane, que es un trabajador de la tienda y la sobrina de Seichiro

En la actualidad Hinata estaba tratando de ayudar a una niña que estaba teniendo dificultad para decidir qué comprar - "One-san, voy a tomar la rosa" - dijo la chica con una sonrisa - "Hai, ten" - Hinata le dio a la niña una bolsita llena con dulces rosas - "Veo que las cosas van bien por aquí" - dijo Seichiro, entrando en la tienda con una bolsa grande

En ese momento un vecino entró en la tienda y el estado de ánimo Seichiro cambio - "¿Qué quieres?" - Dijo en un tono molesto - "Yo sólo quería comprar algunos dulces para mis hijos para cuando vuelvan a casa" – dijo el aldeano con brusquedad. Hinata examino a Seichiro. Había descubierto que a Seichiro no le gustaban mucho los aldeanos y su estado de ánimo cambiaba de alegre a gruñón cuando uno entra en la tienda

"Hinata-san, necesito un poco de ayuda aquí en el fondo" - Akane gritó - "Hai" - dijo Hinata. Abrió la puerta y ayudo a Akane, Hinata se encontraba ocupada con el trabajo

Pasaron las horas y el sol se ponía. Es hora de cerrar la tienda. Seichiro regresó a su casa, Hinata y Akane entraron por una puerta que las llevó a su apartamento. Tenía una habitación lo suficientemente grande para que las dos, incluyendo una cocina y un baño - "Hinata-san, ¿qué que hacia antes de venir a este pueblo?" - Akane le preguntó mientras se preparaba para dormir

Esta pregunta fue una sorpresa para Hinata - "Bueno, no mucho. Yo solía viajar todo el tiempo, así que no tenia un trabajo" - Hinata respondió - "Yo, siempre he querido saber como son los demás pueblos" - Akane dijo con un suspiro - "No te preocupes Akane-san, estoy segura de que un día vería lo que está fuera de este pueblo" - Hinata dijo con una sonrisa

"Arigato Hinata-san" - dijo Akane sentada en su futón - "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Akane-san? - Hinata preguntó - "Claro" - fue la respuesta - "¿Cómo es su tío, Seichiro-san?" – Preguntó - "¿Seichiro-san? Suele ser una persona alegre que ama a los niños, pero odia a los aldeanos. Por lo general es gruñón cuando un aldeano entra en su tienda. Las únicas personas que pueden hablar con él son algunos de los extranjeros que viene cada dos semanas o algo así" - Akane explicó

"Oh, ya veo. No me extraña que se enfadara cuando el campesino entró en la tienda" - Hinata dijo - "Hai. Oyasumi nasai, Hinata-san. "Akane dijo acostado. "Oyasumi nasai" – respondió Hinata y se mintió en su futón - Finalmente algo bueno. Extraños ¿eh? Me pregunto si son de Akatsuki. Me olvidé de preguntarle acerca de la ropa que llevaban puesta. Bueno, mejor preguntare mañana – pensó Hinata y se quedó dormida

La rutina era algo habitual en el día de Hinata. Nada emocionante había pasado, todavía. La tienda estaba llena de niños como de costumbre y Seichiro estaba bromeando como si tuviera unos diez años. Hinata miró al alrededor de la tienda y vio que Akane no estaba allí - Hmm... ¿Dónde está? - se preguntaba mientras ayudaba a algunos niños - Tal vez ella está ocupada en la parte de atrás – pensó

Se acercaba la hora del cierre y Hinata estaba preocupada. Akane no había regresado de nuevo a la tienda. Seichiro no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Después de cerrar la tienda. Ambos salieron a la parte de atrás y vio a Akane, que parecía borracha - "¿Akane-san? – llamo Hinata. Akane intentó ponerse de pie. Los dos corrieron hacia Akane

Hinata notó una bolsa abierta, parecía que en el interior de la bolsa habían caramelos - Me pregunto qué es... - Hinata pensaba mientras ayudaba a Akane. Seichiro ayudó a llevarla a su habitación - "Seichiro-san, ¿qué pasó con ella?" - Hinata preguntó, puso una toalla mojada en la frente de Akane. Ella tenía una fiebre muy alta

"No lo sé, pero es mejor que descanses un poco también" - Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Hinata le oyó murmurar algo que sonaba como "ella debe haber comido..." Estaba confundida - ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? - se preguntó mientras trataba de dormir un poco - Bueno, creo que voy a averiguarlo mañana - pensó mientras se quedaba a dormida

En un bosque dos miembros de Akatsuki hacían un campamento - "¿Por qué tenemos que verle de todos modos? No es como que tiene información que necesitamos cada vez que lo visitemos" - Kisame se quejó - "Deja de quejarte. Líder-sama nos lo ordeno y no tenemos elección" - dijo Itachi con calma

"Claro, lo que sea" - Kisame respondió

Ya era mediodía y la tienda estaba llena de vida. Akane no se había recuperado aún y Hinata ahora tenía que hacer trabajo extra - Este es un trabajo duro - Hinata pensaba mientras corría hacia atrás para volver a llenar los recipientes vacíos con dulces. Cuando salió de la tienda, vio a dos hombres extraños se introducían en la tienda

"Ah, ustedes está finalmente aquí" - oyó decir a Seichiro mientras caminaba hacia los dos hombres. Los dos hombres siguieron. Hinata vio como entraron en la sala de la tienda - Deben ser los hombres extraños que Akane menciono - Hinata siguió con su trabajo para no levantar sospecha

- Ahora si puedo conseguir una excusa para ir por Hinata – pensó Itachi, mientras ayudaba a algunos niños - "One-san, este contenedor está vacío" - Un niño gritó y sí había un recipiente vacío - Sí, este es mi boleto para entrar en el almacén" - pensó Hinata con alegría - "Vuelvo en un minuto con los dulces" - dijo a los niños y entró en el almacén

Itachi y Kisame entraron a la tienda donde se suponía que debían cumplir con un conocido de la Akatsuki - "Aquí estamos de nuevo. ¿Por qué no le han dicho a alguien más que venga para acá?" - Kisame murmuró - "Quédate callado" - Itachi dijo - "Ah, usted está finalmente aquí" - dijo la voz de Seichiro como saludó a los dos - "Vengan a la parte de atrás" - dijo y señaló para que lo surgieran

Itachi se sentía un poco confundido. Sentía un chakra familiar que tenía su mezcla con el de ella. Pero él no sabía quién o cuál es la fuente del chakra. El dueño no tenia hijos y las niñas no parecían ser ninja, todas las personas eran normales. Entró en la habitación y Seichiro comenzó a hablar de lo que ha escuchado y sabe

Una vez más Itachi sintió el chakra - "Espero no interrumpirlos" - dijo la chica nerviosa y tres cabezas se volvieron a mirarla - "No te preocupes Hinata-san, sigue con el negocio" - Seichiro dijo con una sonrisa - Hinata ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Bueno, ella tiene un disfraz por lo que debe estar en una misión. Tengo la sensación de que tiene algo que ver con Seichiro - Itachi pensó mientras miraba a la chica tímida que se ocupaba de llenar un contenedor con dulces

Hinata intento escuchar la conversación, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Estaban hablando en tono callado y sólo decían unas pocas palabras en su mayoría. Salió de la habitación derrotada - "Esto es realmente difícil" – dijo Hinata con un suspiro. Vio a los dos hombres y a Seichiro salir del almacén - Mejor aprovechar esta oportunidad y reviso lo que estaba en la bolsa – Pensó

Furtivamente entro al almacén, se dirigió al lugar donde vio a Akane. La bolsa estaba en un estante y Hinata la tomó y la abrió - Deben ser dulces, pero Akane actúo raro anoche - Hinata pensó mientras tomaba uno de color púrpura brillante - Hmm ¿Qué pasará si me lo como? - Hinata se preguntó mientras lo examinaba - Lo peor que podría hacer es matarme y estoy segura de que Seichiro no dejaría una bolsa de caramelos envenenados por ahí – pensó - "Así que me ara nada", dijo y se comió el dulce púrpura

Seichiro había cerrado la tienda y los dos miembros de Akatsuki no se habían ido. Habían comenzado a discutir algo cuando de pronto un grito estridente cortar la conversación - "¿Qué fue eso?" – Dijo Kisame - "No sé" - dijo Seichiro y se acercó al almacén de la tienda. El resto lo siguió hasta la fuente del sonido

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con unos ojos blancos - "¿Quién es?" – dijo Seichiro. Delante de ellos estaba una niña que tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de un Hyuuga - "¡Vaya! ¿Que esta haciendo aquí una Hyuuga?" - Kisame pregunto - ¿Hinata...?! Pero ¿cómo? – Pensó Itachi no creia lo que veía - "¿Quién eres? ¡Nunca te he visto en la tienda! ¿Cómo llegaste allí?" - Seichiro preguntó muy confundido

La niña parpadeó a los hombres delante de ella. Abrió la boca y las siguientes palabras salieron - "¿Dónde estoy?"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

- pensamientos -

- "hablan" –

* * *

"¿Dónde estoy?" - Hinata preguntó, mirando a los tres hombres delante de ella con los ojos llenos de confusión - "¿Quién es la chica?" - Kisame preguntó a Seichiro - "Nunca ha había visto en la ciudad" - Seichiro respondió. Vio la bolsa de los caramelos misteriosos en el suelo, la recogió y se lo mostró a los demás - "Tengo la sensación de que esta es la causa de lo que ha sucedido"

"¿No son las píldoras especiales de las que estaban hablando?" – Dijo Kisame - "Creo que ella confundió esto con dulces" - Seichiro concluyó - "Quien podrá ser ella, no tengo ni idea". Seichiro dijo con un suspiro

Itachi caminó hacia Hinata. En cuclillas junto a ella le acarició el rostro. Mirando hacia abajo suspiró - "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hinata?" - Le preguntó a la muchacha - "¿Nani? Ella no se parece" – exclamó Seichiro - "Eso fue porque tenía un disfraz" - Itachi explicó

"Y-Yo…" - comenzó tímidamente Hinata, llamando la atención de los tres hombres - "¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" - Preguntó a Itachi - "Sí, ¿cómo sabes su nombre?" - Kisame reflexionó - "Un hombre debe saber el nombre de su novia ¿no lo creen?" - Itachi dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. La respuesta fue una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Seichiro, la mandíbula de Kisame cayo y Hinata se desmayos por el shock

"Bueno pero ¿Ella comió uno o no?" - Kisame preguntó superando el shock - "No estoy seguro pero creo que se las arregló para borrarle su memoria" – dijo Seichiro - "Eso no es todo" - dijo Itachi con una Hinata inconsciente en sus brazos - "Ella originalmente es así" - explicó Itachi – "¿Qué quieres decir?" - Kisame preguntó

Itachi suspiró – "¿Te has enterado de que la ex heredera Hyuuga tenía su Byukugan eliminado? Ahora ella tiene sus ojos originales. ¿Entendido?" – Explico Itachi y los dos hombres delante de él asintieron con la cabeza - "Eso explica mucho. Y todo fue por esa píldora que comió" – dijo Kisame y Seichiro agito la cabeza

"Vamos. Llevemos a Hinata a la habitación de mi sobrina" – dijo Seichiro mientras hacía señas para que lo siguieran - "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella, llevarla al escondite? - "Kisame preguntó - "Después de terminar la misión, podrá venir con nosotros" - dijo Itachi - "¿Después de la misión? ¿Adónde se va a quedar mientras?" - Kisame preguntó - "Ella se puede quedar aquí" – ofreció Seichiro - "Muy bien. Estaremos de vuelta en una semana o menos" - Itachi afirmó

Cuando entró en la habitación de Akane, no vio a nadie allí - "Supongo que estará sola" - dijo Kisame - " Con mi sobrina", dijo Seichiro y Kisame respondió con un - "Oh" - "Vamos a salir ahora. Cuida bien de Hinata" – dijo Itachi diciendo la última parte con un tono de advertencia. Hinata seguía inconsciente y yacía en su futón – "Claro" - Seichiro respondió

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y quien es ella?" - Akane preguntó cuando vio a Seichiro en su habitación - "Ella es Hinata" – dijo Seichiro - "¿Nani? Ella no es Hinata. Ella tenía el pelo castaño, ¿recuerdas?" – dijo Akane, no creía lo que estaba diciendo Seichiro - "Ella llevaba un disfraz, porque quería esconderse de sus padres. Ella es una fugitiva" – dijo Seichiro rápidamente

"Oh. Ella es tan bonita" - susurró Akane - "Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes?" - Seichiro preguntó - "Muy bien. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?" – Dijo Akane - "No importa" – dijo Seichiro - "Mira, ella está despertando"- Akane señalo cuando vio a Hinata moverse. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, Hinata gimió - Que ojos tan bonitos – pensó Akane - "Q-qu-¿Qué pasó?" - Hinata preguntó, sentándose - "Te desmayaste" - Siechiro respondió - "¿Me d-desmaye?" - Hinata se preguntó en voz alta

"Si. Justo después de que cierta persona te dijera que eras su novia" – dijo Seichiro con una sonrisa. Hinata se puso roja - "¿Eh? ¿Ella tiene un novio?" – Dijo Akane - "¿Un, q-quienes son ustedes?" - Hinata preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Akane envió una mirada interrogadora en Seichiro - "Ella perdió su memoria después de golpearse la cabeza en algo" - Seichiro le susurró a Akane. Akane tenía una mirada de duda en su rostro

"Esto, yo soy Seichiro y ella es mi sobrina, Akane" – dijo Seichiro a modo de la introducción - "¿Y tú eres Hinata-san?" - Akane preguntó - "H-hai. Es un p-placer c-co-conocerlos" - Hinata respondió con un sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa - Ella es súper kawai - Akane pensó cuando vio sonrisa - "Hinata-san, se quedara aquí con mi sobrina" - Seichiro explicó - "H-Hai" – dijo Hinata

Pasaron los días y Akane seguía explicándole las cosas a Hinata como de costumbre. Estaban sentadas en los bancos fuera de la tienda - "A-Akane-san... h-hay un c-cosa que me tiene t-todavía confundida" - Hinata finalizo con un suspiro - "¿Qué es?" - Akane preguntó - "Yo n-no sé porque e-estoy aquí" - Dijo Hinata y Akane sonrió - "Hmm… no sé cómo explicar eso. Puede ser que mi tío te puede ayudar" – dijo Akane con una sonrisa - "Entonces voy a pedirle a Seichiro-san que me explique" - dijo Hinata

"Ah, mira Hinata-san. El sol se pone. ¿No es bonito?" - Akane señalo la puesta del sol - "Hai. L-lo es" - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa adornando su rostro - "Hinata-san, Akane" – la voz de Seichiro provenían de detrás de ellas dos "¿Ah, S-Seichiro-san, p-puedo hacerle u-un p-pregunta?" - Hinata preguntó - "Seguro" – dijo Seichiro - "¿C-c-cómo llegue a-aquí?" - Preguntó Hinata. Seichiro sonrió y dijo - "Tu novio tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él. Que estará de regreso pronto?" - Esto hizo que Hinata se ruborizara

Dos días después, Itachi y Kisame había finalizado la misión y estaba en la tienda de Seichiro - "Realmente esta misión terminó rápido" - Kisame exclamó y Seichiro fue a buscar a Hinata - "Así que, ¿hace cuánto tiempo tú y Hinata se conocen?" - Kisame preguntó - "Desde la infancia" - Fue la respuesta de Itachi - "Lo siento por hacerte esperar, pero parece que se escapo" – dijo Seichiro con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro - "¿Qué?" - Dijeron Kisame e Itachi pero mantenía la calma

"Dime, ¿existen lagunas o lagos por aquí?" - Itachi preguntó. Ante esa pregunta repentina, Seichiro lo miró fijamente - "Sí hay. Sólo tienes que ir directamente a un bosque cercano y girar a la izquierda después de llegar a una gran roca que hay allí" - Seichiro explicó - "Ya vuelvo" – dijo Itachi y desapareció en la noche

No tardó mucho tiempo para encontrar un estanque. Mirando a su alrededor vio a Hinata sentada en uno de los árbol caído con una mirada serena en su rostro. Con la luz de la luna se veía como un ángel – Hermosa – pensaba Itachi a medida que se acercaba a Hinata

Hinata no podía dormir y se había alejado en el bosque después de abandonar la idea de dormir. Vio algo que brillaba, se dirigió hacia ella para encontrar un estanque. Sonriendo, miro el agua, las estrellas eran visibles en el cielo de noche - "Son tan bonitas" – susurró

Al ver un árbol que ha caído un par de pasos, Hinata se sentó en el. Mirando la luna, se llenó con la sensación de tranquilidad. Al oír el crujido de una ramita, miró a la dirección del sonido. Vio a un hombre que venía hacia ella - "¿q-q-quien es usted?" – Dijo con una voz temblorosa - "Que bueno que te encontré, Hinata. No voy a hacerte daño" - dijo mientras estaba parado enfrente de Hinata

Hinata suspiró cuando vio que era Itachi. "D-de acuerdo" - empezó cuando Itachi se sentó junto a ella - "Yo todavía n-no sé su N-nombre" - dijo Hinata con un suave rubor en las mejillas. Itachi sonrió - "Soy Itachi" – dijo - "¿Itachi?" - Hinata preguntó en voz alta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que ella había dicho en voz alta. Itachi rió cuando vio el tono rojo que aparecía en el rostro de Hinata

"Vamos, tenemos que irnos" - dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie - "¿Dónde?" - Hinata preguntó - "A tu nuevo hogar" – dijo Itachi ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse - "¿Casa nueva?" - Hinata acepto la mano. Itachi asintió y sonrió. Hinata se sonrojó le dedico una sonrisa tímida - "Vamos" - dijo Itachi y le besó la frente - "H-Hai" – dijo Hinata y le siguió


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

- pensamientos -

- "hablan" –

* * *

Kisame esperaba a Itachi y Hinata con impaciencia, mientras que ahuyentaba a los niños que venían a mirarlo – "hm, podría haber matado a esos tipos, pero no, líder-sama me dijo que no" - Kisame se quejó para sí mismo, un chico le dio una mirada - "¡Mamá!" - Exclamó el niño mientras corría, haciendo Kisame alzara una ceja

- OK, ¿dónde están esos dos? - pensó, listo para ir en busca de ellos, pero se detuvo. Itachi y Hinata había aparecido en frente de él, Itachi llevaba a Hinata en brazos, se notaba que el amor lo había cambiado realmente -"¿Están dispuestos a irnos ahora?" - Kisame preguntó, un poco molesto. Itachi asintió con la cabeza y Hinata murmuró un apenas audible - "H-hai"

Unos minutos después de que habían dejado la tienda, tres shinobis entraron en la aldea de Konoha - "Se está haciendo muy tarde saben" - la mujer dijo con un suspiro - "Tenten tienes razón ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí por la noche?" - Preguntó Lee - "Esto retrasara nuestra llegada. Pondremos buscar algunas raciones y luego partir" – dijo Neji - "Esta bien. Ahora, busquemos alguna tienda que este abierta" - Dijo Lee con un saludo y salió corriendo en la dirección de las tiendas - "Supongo que debería seguirle" - murmuró Tenten y se fue

"¿Cansada?" – Itachi le pregunto a Hinata mientras caminaban - "H-hai" - respondió ella y lo siguiente que supo es que fue levantada por Itachi - "Te cargare" - dijo Itachi con una sonrisa Hinata se puso roja ante la acción - "Oi. Apresúrense y dio un paso hacia delante, nos va a llegar tarde a este ritmo" - Gritó desde la distancia. Con una mirada de fastidio en su rostro Itachi le siguió

Un poco más tarde, llegaron a un pequeño claro. Tanto a Itachi y Kisame tenían la sensación de que los estaban siguiendo. Kisame se volvió y vio a un arbusto de color extrañamente en el medio del claro - "Hey, ¿Itachi se supone que los arbustos de color marrón?" - Kisame preguntó. "No, eso no estaba allí antes" - Itachi agregó

Inspecciónalo de cerca, Kisame lo miro - "¿Qué demonios? ¿Esa cosa tiene ojos?" – Afirmo Kisame - "Uh, Itachi-Kun, ¿p-podrías b-bajarme?" - Hinata preguntó - "Hai" - respondió Itachi. El arbusto miro a Kisame, tanto ella como Itachi miraba el arbusto. En una fracción de segundo, se detuvo mirando a Kisame y miró a Hinata

El arbusto la miró fijamente durante un rato antes de saltar a sus brazos - "¿Qué diablos? ¡Es una araña!" - Dijo Kisame cuando le vio en las patas - "Ahora recuerdo" – dijo de repente Hinata - "¿De qué te acuerdas?" - Itachi preguntó - Ella no tartamudeo - mientras que el pensamiento de Kisame - "Es mi mascota" - Dijo con una sonrisa - "¿Tu mascota? Pensé que las niñas gritaban y se asustaban al verlas" - Kisame espetó - "Ya veo. Es bueno que estés recordando" - dijo Itachi con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras tanto, Neji, Tenten y Lee estaban tomando un pequeño descanso. Neji decidió revisar el área, activó su byakugan y escaneo la zona. Vio a tres personas a una distancia, uno de sus chakra le era familiar, muy familiar. Decidió mirar más de cerca, cuando supo quien era quedo en shock - Hinata-sama - era todo lo que podía pensar

Después del incidente de la araña mascota de Hinata, esta también se unió a ellos - "Grande, se ha dormido" - dijo Kisame, causando que Hinata riera - "D-dozey" – dijo Hinata de repente. Tanto Kisame y Itachi la miraron inquisitivamente - "D-dozey, ese es su n-nombre" – dijo Hinata, señalando a la pelota durmiendo en la parte superior de la cabeza de Kisame

"Se adapta a él" – dijo Itachi - "Tenemos que viajar un poco más rápido" – dijo Kisame - "Vamos Hinata-chan, yo te cargare" - dijo Itachi con una sonrisa antes de correr hacia su destino

Cuando llegaron a la guarida Akatsuki, Hinata se había quedado dormida. En el camino se toparon con Deidara, que miró Hinata por un tiempo - "¿Quién es esta bella dama, hun?" - preguntó. Kisame decidió hablar - "La prometida Itachi" - explicó, cosa que causó extrañes en Deidara - ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Verdad?" - Deidara preguntó

"No" - respondió Kisame y Deidara lo miró. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Deidara se inclinó, riendo como una idiota - "¿Qué diablos?" – dijo Kisame. Deidara señaló la cabeza de Kisame antes de estallar en risas. Itachi también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba señalando y sonrió

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos te ríes?" - Kisame volvió a preguntar, mirándolo molesto. Deidara dejó de reírse para decir - "Afro" – señalo su cabeza y continuó riendo - "¿Afro? Espera un minuto…" - Kisame se dio cuenta de que Dozey aún estaba en su cabeza - "Que cabron" - murmuró después de seguir a Itachi

"¿Vas a dejarla en su habitación?" - Kisame le pregunto a Itachi - "Mejor enciérrala a su habitación puede que Hidan este rondando por aquí" - Kisame advirtió. Después de dejar a Hinata en la cama, Itachi salió de la habitación para ir al encuentro con el líder, tras el cierre de la habitación

Mientras Itachi estaba en la reunión, Hinata despertó de su letargo y suspiro. Al ver que Dozey estaba durmiendo a su lado, sonrió. Mirando alrededor, vio que ella estaba en una habitación desconocida - ¿Itachi-Kun? - pensó, mientras miraba alrededor. Viendo que él no estaba, sintió un poco de miedo. Vio una foto sobre una mesa, la examinó y vio a Itachi y un chico más joven. Sabiendo que estaba en la habitación de Itachi, ella dio un suspiro de alivio

Después de que la reunión había terminado, Itachi fue a su habitación, sintiéndose contento de haber conseguido el permiso para mantener a Hinata con él. Abrió la puerta, vio que ella estaba completamente despierta - "Itachi-Kun, ¿d-dónde estamos?" - Preguntó con una mirada interrogante en su rostro - "Su nueva casa" - respondió Itachi antes de abrazarla

**FIN**


End file.
